Una Sorpresa multiplicada por Dos
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran pasean por las calles. Es un día especial para los dos. ¿Qué sorpresas se tendrán preparadas? -QUIERO REVIEWS-


**UNA SORPRESA MULTIPLICADA POR DOS**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí (Marta) así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

----------------

________ Cambio de escena y pasado un tiempo

-------Cambio de escena--------

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos largos castaños color miel y de ojos esmeraldas, paseaba cogida de la mano de su novio de cabellos chocolates y de ojos ámbares.

-Sigo sin entenderlo todavía- le decía ella por segunda vez.

-Ah… suspiró el muchacho soltándose de su agarre quedando en el sitio para mirarla a la cara- ¿Otra vez te lo tengo que repetir?

-¡¡Son tantas cosas que no me entero si hablas así que de rápido!!- la rechistó.

-¡¡Vale, vale, está bien!! Te lo repetiré por última vez resumido y con más lentitud para que pueda razonar bien te cabecita loca- al decir esto, dio media vuelta para volver con su marcha- Como se pararan tanto tiempo en la calle…¡¡Llegarían tarde!! Así que, se lo contaría por el camino.

-¡¡No me llames cabecita loca!!...¡¡Y espérame!!- le decía mientras echaba a correr detrás suyo para alcanzarle. Y al estar ya junto a él le preguntó- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Shaoran? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Ya lo verás. Ahora escúchame, lo que pasó fue que estaba esperando el metro para que me llevara a casa de prima Meilin, y entonces, una viejecilla de unos…65 años, se me acercó y me preguntó si me creía afortunado en la vida. Le contesté que sí, porque te tengo a ti. Pero de pronto...

-¡OH Shaoran… yo también me siento dichosa por tenerte en mi vida! Te quiero- se acercó a él y depositó uno de sus besos en la comisura de los labios de su novio interrumpiendo el relato.

-Yo también Sakura, pero deja los besos para después y déjame continuar ¿vale?

-Si…como quieras- se entristeció. Pero como el estaba a lo suyo, no se dio ni cuenta del estado de su compañera.

-Bueno, al aclararle eso a la señora, me cogió la palma de la mano izquierda y me dijo:

_Pronto recibirás una sorpresa de la persona a quién más amas_

_Será espectacular para ti_

_Y por ese justo motivo, conseguiréis la felicidad juntos._

-Vaya…- rió ella nerviosa.

-Ya, y después de esas palabras, me di la vuelta al escuchar la llegada del vagón del metro. Volví la vista nuevamente hacia la señora para decirle que me tenía que ir, pero esta había desaparecido- Quedaron los minutos después reflexionando hasta que la mujer decidió hablar.

-¿Ya acabaste?- el asintió con la cabeza- Vale, esta vez si que me enteré.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy raro todo Shaoran, pero… puede que tenga razón.

El chico se paró en frente del parque más famoso de allí llamado _EL PAQUE DEL PINGÜINO _y miró profundamente a las dos lagunas que tenía por ojos su novia de hacía siete años.

-Sakura, a la persona a quién más amo es a ti. ¿Eso quiere decir…que me tienes algo importante que decir?- le acusó con la mirada.

-Eh… ¡No, no Shaoran! ¿¿¡¡Pero qué dices!!??- si… ella le decía que no le escondía nada, pero él ya la conocía suficiente como para saber con esa expresión de la cara que le ocultaba algo, y eso no le gustaba nada. Pero lo dejaría para discutirlo después. Ahora le tocaba a él.

-Bien Saku, te creo. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó confundida.

-Cierra los ojos…hazme caso por favor- la chica accedió y su novio se los tapó. Shaoran, aprovechando, le dio la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el árbol de aquel parque tan conocido por ellos dos. Le quitó las manos de los ojos- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Al hacerlo, la mujer pudo observar un picnic en el suelo verde con tipo de comida, y en ese mismo instante de alumbramiento, notó como unas manos le corrían el cabellos hacia atrás y le ponían un collar de plata, pues estaba muy frío, con dos S entrelazadas y en el punto de unión de estas, se situaba una pequeña esmeralda.

-Antes te mentí. Ese día no fui a casa de mi prima Meilin, sino a una tienda especializada en estas cosas. Feliz Aniversario y feliz cumpleaños mi amor- la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para quedar en frente del ser a quien amaba y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo también te amo mucho Shaoran pero…yo, al igual que tú a mí, mentí. Tengo algo oculto. Lo siento por no tener un regalo material para ti, aún así, espero que lo que tengo guardado para ti sea un regalo emocional y sentimental que puede que te sirva.

-Dime cual es la sorpresa que tienes para mí- le dijo inquietado.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeaba de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Vamos cariño, aunque mi nombre signifique _lobo, _no lo soy, no te voy a comer.- pero dudó- ¿O sí?- se empezó a reír.

-¡Cállate, esto es importante! Yo estoy… estoy… -suspiró, lo iba a soltar- Estoy embarazada de tu hijo Shaoran- y se entristeció a los segundos después al ver que este no reaccionaba. Bajó la mirada apenada- Veo…veo que no te ha hecho ilu…- fue interrumpida por unos labios carnosos que se posaron en los suyos con devoción.

-¡¡SAKURA, SAKURA VAMOS A SER PADRES!!-le gritaba mientras le daba vueltas en el aire- ¡Te quiero, te quiero!- paró su juego para no marearla – Te amo y seremos la pareja más feliz de la Tierra y lo disfrutaremos con nuestro hijo.

-Te amo también mi lobito- le abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Te amo mi cerezo, te amo.

Y así quedaron viviendo felices para siempre jamás con sus dos hijos más que en un futuro tendrían.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot de Sakura y Shaoran, a mi me a gustado mucho. Es muy bonito y romántico para mi gusto. ¿Y para vosotros? Contestadme en n reviews!!**

**REVIEWS:**

**¡¡Los contesto por privados!!**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - Capitulo 12 de La Elegida- Amores predestinados (20%)**

**2 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de Girls Sweeping, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero pronto se publicará.**

**3 - Capitulo 5 del El Ángel de un Demonio-Las Novedades más esperadas. (10%)**

**4 - El Capitulo 16 de Un Puente Entre dos Mundos- No sé, ya se verá Jajaja XD**

**5 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: **

**.net/u/1962504/Girls_Sweeping**** Encontraréis como son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y Kirtash. Quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y Shek.**

**6- En nuestro perfil de Girls Sweeping, están puestas dos enlaces de unas páginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis y son de La Elegida.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y espero reviews aquí y en las demás historias!! =)**


End file.
